The New House
by narutokyuubi1456787
Summary: naruto story where Kakashi and Sasuke move to a new house alternate universe
1. The New house

Brothers Sasuke and Kakashi were moving into their new house. It's a big house and

each boy has his own bedroom Sasuke's was dark blue and had weapons on the walls he loved to fight.

As Kakashi's was silver his walls some books and various items I'm not going to explain.(it would be boring I would just go on and on.)

They go exploring the first day in there and they find themselves going to the attic.

The attic is just plain creepy and cold. there they experience a slight chill and the windows flew open kakashi says let's get out of here and they rushed out like bats out of hell.

One day while the boys were in the living room just chillen they put their drink glasses on the coffee table and when they went to the kitchen for a snack and came back, their glasses were moved to the other side of the coffee table.

They were freaked out and wondered how the fuck this could happen.

They decided to check out the house to see if they were alone, since their Mom had gone to the store and Dad was at work.

While looking around, they heard a noise in the attic they headed there both a little scared.

When they entered the attic the lights were flickering on and off the curtains were fluttering and the chairs were all stacked(like in those horror movies).

They stood there in shock and shouted holy crap.

They backed out of the attic and shut the door then they ran down the attic stairs.

The next day, Kakashi finds a camera and he and Sasuke go back to the attic because they knew A if there was a ghost there of all things a camera should find it and B if there is a ghost it probably lives in the god damn attic .

Kakashi starts taking pictures in different spots were the air felt the cold and they knew that they weren't alone.

They collected the pictures and went to Sasuke's room to look at them. What they saw startled them; they saw a picture of a foggy-looking man with one hand and a burned face.

They finally realized they are being haunted by a ghost.

After they realized that they were being haunted, they both knew they had to get rid of it.

Their plan was to have the ghost chase them into the computer room and have the ghost fly in and crash into the computer screen and get trapped in cyberspace immediately after they would unplug the computer and throw it away.

The plan worked perfectly and the ghost never got to them again.

THAT IS UNLESS IT FINDS THEM ON THE INTERNET MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.


	2. A couple years later

A couple years later ...

hey Sasuke said Kakashi you now we should email mom ask her where she is.

she's normally home by now after he said it he regretted it.

Sasuke dropped his book and said b-b-but we swore we'd never go back on the internet again remember.

flash back

after they had recovered they decided not to tell their parents in fear of being put in a mental hospital let's agree never to go on the internet again said Kakashi yea good idea said sasuke.

end flash back

Yea I know but I'm worried the phone dosn't work and this is the only way said Kakashi.

sasuke thought on it then said fine but if the ghost comes back you so dead.

Kakashi replied yea sure whatever.

when the got on yahoo the saw there mother was online so they tried to chat with her.

It was successful and they asked her when she was getting home and right when she was about to reply the window closed(the computer window) and the ghost popped out even scarier looking than before.

Sasuke and Kakashi screamed NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

but the bad part was it learn how to manifest and could kill them now and so lead another great battle.


	3. the battle

The ghost came out and they ran they new they had to fight but Sasuke said maybe we could never mind.

Then Kakashi said wait I have a theory but we have to go out there and see.

But Sasuke thought otherwise and said hell fucking no.

It's the only way Sasuke said Kakashi and if you don't i'm going to tell the whole school who you have a crush on.

Gasp you wouldn't Sasuke said.

Try me.

fine I'll go but you better not tell anyone. god damn brother he said under his breath.

I heard that Kakashi said.

Sasuke said crap.

anyway when they wen't out there the ghost tried attacking the then they tried attacking the ghost.

Kakashi said just as I thought he only becomes Physical when he attacks then he said i've got an idea.

But it will take a lot of work

Jinkies Sasuke said. (yes i ripped it of of scooby doo)

Did you just say that.

no i didn't

yes you did

no

yes

n

y

n

y

n

y

You now what just stop and lets plan the trap

tch whatever

several minutes later...

ok done Kakashi said

wow ok lets go catch us a ghost when all of a sudden he stopped talking.

then kakashi said he's right behind me isn't he.

Yep said sasuke.

Sun uv a bitch.

insert scooby doo theme

ahh run for it man

trying you idiot it's kinda hard to though

quick pull the trap now.

fine

and the ghost was actually caught in a big glass jar.

finally but where do we put him though.

how about canada.

great idea Sasuke.

Thanks

Then all of a sudden the door open and mom came in.

she said what is with this mess boys what did you do

nothing mom well clean it up.

good She said well hurry up then.

fine fine they said hiding the jar.

three days later the ghost was in Canada for now *_*

**Read and review **


	4. afterschool

A couple years after the battle the boys are older and are in high school now.

Kakashi has a girlfriend which he bangs from time to time.

Sasuke is still single because he prefers to be a lone wolf.

They're both very popular and have wild parties a lot.

Sasuke is a legend though at the age of only 16 he could

chug the most beer than anyone in the school.

while Kakashi could do acrobatics and shit.

but from time to time they both wonder about the ghost.

and one day they were at home and heard a knock at the door.

Kakashi says Sasuke go get the door and sasuke said no.

But then Kakashi said do I have to tape you in my girlfriends.

girly room and make you watch Barney again.

NO DEAR GOD PLEASE NOT AGAIN I'M GETTING THE DOOR SEE

sasuke said. when he opened the door he slammed it shut went to his brother and said

hey Kakashi you remember the ghost. yeah replied Kakashi why.

Well he's at the front door and has a body now so I'm gonna pass out now.

Sasuke did indeed pass out only to be awakened by the door being kicked down.

Sasuke grabbed a bat to whack the ghost head off but

then the formerly known ghost twisted his head all the way around saying

**I'm gonna fucking kill you guys hahaha.**

So Kakashi said fuck this grabbed sasuke and ran up to the attic.

what are we gonna do man sasuke said.

Kakashi said I don't know maybe it will finaly die if we kill it's new body.

Yea yea I get it then we'll have some time before it crawls back up from hell.

yep but how .

oh oh said Sasuke said I have a gun we can shoot him in the head.

kay where is it down stairs.. sasuke trailed off.

then we'll go get it I can use my acrobat skills to get over the ghost .

and they did just that they shot his head but they put it on repeat and now the whole body is dead not

a piece of it living good bye Mr. ghost man ha ha ha ha he.


End file.
